


chandelier

by oldscarsfh



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldscarsfh/pseuds/oldscarsfh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party boys don't get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chandelier

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Chandelier by Sia; there is some pretty hard drug use, please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable. I am in no way romanticizing drug culture/drug use. please seek help if you suffer from addiction.  
> -gigi

It was like a scene from a movie, at least that's what Luke was thinking when he entered the large ballroom. He was dressed in a tux, one that probably cost more than the entire party, and his hair was quiffed to perfection. The perks of being one of the richest twenty-two year olds in Manhattan, he could afford an excessive amount of things he knew he didn't need. But if he didn't spend his money, who would?

Luke was smart, he wasn't a world-class billionaire by design. Although, he followed in father's footsteps with everything about his lifestyle (except for being gay, that was all Luke's own), so maybe he was rich by design. Luke was smart, though. The work he did wasn't exactly legal, his office on Wall Street was funded by oblivious, selfish, obnoxiously rich people who had so much money they didn't notice when it was being taken from them. And, let's be honest, Luke was charming. Piercing blue eyes, adorable button nose, his charisma was almost as high as he was. Having a drug problem was part of the job, Luke figured. His father had one, his best friends had them, and frankly, cocaine and ecstasy pushed away all the guilt he felt from stealing money. They made him work harder, made him more ambitious.

So, at barely twenty-two, Luke was an incipient alcoholic with an overflowing bank account and a very big drug problem.

Another one of Luke's addictions was men, every night a different man, which was to be expected of a successful Wall Street king. His best friend and business partner, Ashton, had nicknamed him Luke Lothario after the character in The Impertinent Curiousity from Don Quixote who was the champion of seducing women, as Ashton had put it, "but, like, with dudes."

Most nights, like tonight, Luke found himself at expensive business parties with titanic amounts of narcotics. Everyone seemed to pause as he walked through the doors, before loud cheering erupted from men and women clad in business suits and champagne glasses. A sly smile found its way onto Luke's lips as he sauntered through the crowd of rich party-goers. He shook hand after hand, kissing ladies' hands, inducing blushes on pristine, porcelain cheeks. Luke both hated the culture and was in love with it. His love for money and fame beat out his morals, his love of drugs beat out his longing for happiness, and his love of non-monogamous relationships with strangers beat out his desire to settle down.

Luke gasped when he felt strong arms embrace him, relaxing when he heard Ashton's soft voice in his ear. "You'll never guess what I got."

Luke smiled, hoping that Ashton had scored something strong for tonight. "What?"

"Crank," Ashton smirked and Luke's eyes lit up with fire.

"Really?" Sure, Luke did cocaine on a daily basis, he was no stranger to drugs. But meth? That was a different story. Meth wasn't a popular study drug on Wall Street, but Luke was intrigued by the substance. Ashton grinned and gestured Luke to follow him. Luke was kind of like a puppy, big blue eyes gleaming and fingers shaking with excitement. He didn't know if he was taking this whole 'drug thing' too far, but he also didn't entirely care if he was. He wasn't really sure he had a soul anymore.

Ashton led him into a private room, filled with people screaming, some of them half naked. Luke wrinkled his nose in disgust; he did have boundaries. Ashton walked straight through the wild people, opening a door in the very back of the room. Luke walked in after the curly haired man, blinking his eyes. The room was small, almost cramped, and the only other person there was Calum Hood, one of Ashton's many fuckboys.

Calum waved awkwardly, and Luke gave him a light smile. Calum had it bad for Ash- the poor guy was just getting into the crazed Wall Street culture, he couldn't really help himself- and Luke didn't want to see the day Cal would realize Ashton doesn't have genuine feelings for people. 

"Cal, baby," Ashton cooed, and Calum automatically turned around and grabbed his jacket, emptying the pockets- filled with bag after bag of white powder.

"Shit, man." Luke breathed. "That's a lot of crank."

"Yeah," Ashton grinned, "that's kinda the point, Lucas." Luke rolled his eyes fondly at the nickname, but sat down across from the other two boys.

"Who wants to go first?" Ashton asked. Nobody made a move. Ashton turned to Calum, and Luke saw fear enter Cal's eyes, a fire slowly dying.

"I will," Luke said, even though it was a pretty common rule of thumb- at least for him- to not be the first to try a drug, in case it was a bum batch or something. But Calum was new, he was young, a kid. Luke didn't want him getting mixed up in all this shit before his life had really even begun. Or at least before he had made his first million.

Ashton shrugged, turning away from the tan boy and passing a baggie to Luke.

With shaking hands- Luke didn't know if he was scared or excited- he opened the bag, taking a deep breath and grinning at his best friend.


End file.
